Flowers and Fangs
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: In Moonlight Falls there is a powerful fairy named Fae Flower and he is not good or evil. John Fang considers himself a disgrace to all Vampires. Fae and John become roommates. Well, Fae cheated by throwing an elixir called Jar of Potent Friendship and that caused John to ask the fairy to become his roommate. Fae feels pity for John Fang and decides to help him become a better Vamp


**I do not own The Sims 3 or the Roommates Wanna Be Household. However I did come up with Fae Flower and John Fang for this Sims 3 FanFic. Plus their parents & grandparents (Sadly, John Fang no longer has any Grandparents…).**

**Fae Flower is a powerful fairy and he is not good or evil. He has long blond hair, blue eyes, pale, and his body is pretty slender. His mother is Fay Flower and his father is Fate Flower. His grandmother is Sapphire Stone and his grandfather is Diamond Stone on his mother's side. His grandmother is Valerian Flower and his grandfather is Glow Flower on his father's side. **

**John Fang considers himself a disgrace to all Vampires. He has short black hair, scarlet red eyes, pale, and skinny. His mother is Janet Fang and his father is Jonathan Fang. A tragic occurrence happened to his grandparents years ago involving a couple of witch's and werewolves plus a Zombie…**

**This FanFic will mainly be in Fae Flower's Point Of View.**

**Flowers And Fangs**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

My name is Fae Flower and currently living with a Vampire. His name is John Fang. He considered me to be his Best Friend within minutes of meeting me and then invited me to be his roommate. Of course I threw an elixir containing Jar of Potent Friendship at him. Seriously, I do not have hours and hours of time to spend become someone's best friend the natural way.

My parents told me to be careful of Vampires and Witch's for they can't be trusted. I'm going to 'forget' to mention to them that I'm living with a Vampire. My Grandparents warned me about witch's, zombies, vampires, and werewolves. Honestly, My parents and grandparents really shouldn't worry for I'm a Young Adult. Plus I'm fully aware of all my powers too and I'm really good at making elixirs too.

I discovered in a couple of hours that John Fang is rather pitiful and no one in Moonlight Falls wants him to sink his fangs into them.

Poor thing was so desperate he tried offering one million Simoleon's to whoever allows him to suck their blood. It was hilarious seeing him getting rejected over and over again. He was called a Creep and a couple of humans threatened to call the Cops. I almost died from giggling.

By the time we returned home: The poor thing was an emotional wreck. He has locked himself in his bedroom and crying on how he is a disgrace to the Vampires everywhere. I could just leave him in there to cry until he falls asleep or attempt to comfort him by hugging him or just put John Fang out of his miseray by smothering him with a pillow smelling of garlic before staking the pitiful Vampire through the heart….

"Hey, John. You still have plasma juice." I said in my best comforting voice.

"Every Vampire expect me has managed to have a taste of human blood. Some even managed to get a taste from witch's, werewolves, genies, and other Vampires."

"What about Fairy blood?" I asked curiously and stretched my arms out.

"None so far. I can't even charm a human. I'm an incredibly pathetic Vampire. Not even a human wants me!" John cried out and he is being pretty dramatic.

"Were you born a Vampire or turned into one?" I asked and if he had been turned into one..It would explain a lot.

"I was born this way. Both of my parents are Vampires." He replied and sniffed loudly. "I'm such a failure."

I turned into my natural form, went to the bottom of his door, and flew inside of John's bedroom. Then turned back to my false form and looked at him. He is sniffling, curled up in a ball, and looking really pitiful. I jumped on him and grabbed his chin forcing John to look at him.

"Eeek!" John squeaked at me, his eyes wide, and I rolled my blue eyes at him.

"What on the earth's green grass are you squeaking about John?" I asked causally.

"You jumped on me."

"So? It's not like I made your outfit vanish." I commented flatly and he blinked his scarlet red eyes at me.

"You can do that?"

"Yes."

"I can read minds, Fae."

"Oh, I didn't know that at all." I said with sarcasm, but he didn't seem to notice my sarcasm. Oh, well…I know all the Supernatural powers, weakness, and limitations. Mainly through the use of my charm along with a little promise of 'If you don't tell me then I'll make you human' or 'Spill or else I'll turn you into a werewolf'. I really do love the elixir Jar of Potent Friendship or else I would have some enemies.

"Fae, Why won't anyone let me suck their blood?"

"It's cause you really suck, John."

"I can't help that I long to suck blood. I do not want to drink plasma juice. I want it from the source, but no everyone rejects me so harshly."

"I mean you suck at being charming."

"I have tried to be charming, Fae."

"You can't even charm a flower."

"I'm such a failure." John cried and I got off him.

"Don't be hard on yourself."

"I can't even manage to have a human give me their name."

"You must be really really screwing up, John. What do you say to those humans?"

"Hello, My name is John Fang and I would like to know your name before sucking your blood."

"…Do not ever ever mention the whole wanting to bite them..That tends to creep out people and in a lot of cases…running the hell away from you or screaming or trying to stake you."

"Oh." John said quietly and I ran a hand through my long hair.

"Yeah." I stated flatly to him.

"I just want them to know my intentions."

"Anyway, Would you even know how to bite and suck blood from their neck properly?" I asked calmly.

"I practice with my pillow." He mumbled and I shook my head for that wouldn't due at all.

"I have some fairy's who owe me." I informed him while smirking. "You can practice on them."

"What did they do you?" John asked while staring at me.

"If I told you then I would have to stake you, rip out your heart, and burn your body." I replied cheerfully and tilted my head to the side. "Still want to know?"

John squeaked, raced away, and decided to hide inside of a closet. It is really fun screwing with his mind. I feel pity towards the poor thing, but yeah sometimes I just can't help myself from messing with him.

"Come on out, John."

"You might kill me."

"Nah, I wouldn't kill you."

"Really, Fae?"

"I might just torture you for all eternity." I said playfully, he squealed, and went back inside the closet. "I'm just teasing, John."

"You are?"

"Not." I replied happily and he went back in. This is so much fun it almost criminal. This went on for a few hours and it didn't get dull, but I decided to stop because the door bell rung and John answered it. I stretched my arms, yawned, and about to go inside my Fairy castle.

"Help!" John screamed and I flew over there in my natural form. A Vampire about to sink his teeth into John. In my natural form I bit down harshly into that Vampire and returned to my false form.

"Get lost." I sneered and casted Chattering Teeth onto that Vampire. The Vampire ran away while holding his neck.

"You saved me." John sniffled and hugged me. "You really do care."

"…Well, You are my bitch." I commented jokingly.

",But I'm not a werewolf." John said in confusion and I rolled my eyes for he can't seem to tell when I'm just messing with him. John Fang has a lot to learn and I'm such a nice fairy that I'll help this poor clueless not even charming to humans at all Vampire. It will be difficult making him into a proper Vampire, but I'm sure that I Fae Flower can do it.

"Anyway, I'll protect you." I informed him and he hugged me again. "So, John. Want to go out, find some werewolves, and call them a bitch?"

John stared at me in horror, he raced to the closet, and I giggled to myself.

"Come on out, John. I was joking."

"Really?"

"Nope." I replied cheerfully. This went on until I went inside my Fairy castle and went to sleep. In the morning I'll call the fairy's who owe me, have John practice on them, and afterwards I'll go over to the Roommates Wanna Be Household.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^ **


End file.
